An increasing number of new road vehicles are equipped with a lane departure warning system designed to monitor the position of the vehicle with respect to a lane boundary on a road. Central to a lane departure warning system is a robust lane marker detection algorithm module to provide meaningful and consistent lane information for driving safety and navigation purposes. Conventional lane-detection algorithms rely on feature detection schemes that include at least one of the following drawbacks: noise sensitivity, computational complexity, and complex hardware implementation.